The Story
by Angel Kellar
Summary: Yugi is abused by everyone, but five people are totally responsible. Can four new students and the courage of a couple of teachers save him? Abuse: taunting, teasing, physical. Please review!Rating may change later...
1. A Typical Day

**A Story**

**By: Adhiana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Adhiana: Well, I hope you all like this story. The idea was all mine!

Melina: 'snort' Whatever! I totally gave you the idea!

Adhiana: Did not!

Melina: Did too!

Yugi: Okay, you two. Stop it.

Yami: Yeah, first of all, you're both full of yourselves. And second, we need to start the fic.

Adhiana: Yeah, I suppose you're right. But it _was _my idea.

Melina: Not it wasn't! It was mine!

Adhiana&Melina: 'bickering back and forth'

Yami: 'sighs' Oh, well. On with the fic. Hope ya'll enjoy it. And to let you in on a little secret: it was my idea!

Adhiana&Melina: 'chases Yami and yells' No it wasn't!

Yugi was walking to school thinking of ways to avoid his parents this afternoon. He didn't want to hear them fight. He hated hearing them just throw things at each other because of hate, and money, and jobs. But he especially hated it when the topic of their fighting fell on him. That just made everything worse.

Yugi sighed. It was going to be another long day.

Beatings from people in general, but more specifically his parents, and even more specifically than that, his dad, were bound to come his way.

His dad loved to beat up on things, and usually, Yugi was his numero uno punching bag. His father used to be a world champ wrestler, and his mom and excellent cook. She even had her own cooking show. But that was a thing of the past.

His parents were drug addicts and alcoholics, now. They beat up on little Yugi and argued with each other non- stop. It was a daily routine: Get up, get beat, go to school, get beat at school, go home, get beat, go to bed. And that was his day. Everyday! It got kind of boring after a while, but there was nothing Yugi could do about it.

The beatings started around when Yugi turned seven. That's when he'd isolated himself from his friends and they'd started ignoring him. Then he'd been completely alone: no friends, no family, no one! People at school had started to beat up on him, soon after he'd lost his friends. And that's how it'd started.

He just wished he could escape from the world. Just wished he had one friend, or any one person to turn to. But that seemed impossible now. Everyone around him knew one thing: he was a loser, and anyone who was frustrated could take their anger out on him.

At school, no one knew he got beat at home. They thought the bruises were from beatings at school.

At home, no one knew he got beat at school, not that anyone cared, either.

So, it went in an ongoing cycle, and no one cared. They just followed the routine.

Yugi walked past a dark alley way, and someone grabbed him. Yugi squirmed and kicked, and finally got away. He ran the rest of the way to school, hearing the pounding of the people's feet behind him.

He could hear his breath become ragged and his feet pounding on the concrete. He couldn't hear his heart, though. He was running too fast for that.

'I'll just concentrate on the pounding of my feet,' he thought. He heard his feet and after a while of just concentrating on them, that's all he heard. He kept his gaze to the ground, making sure his concentration didn't falter.

Suddenly he ran into someone. Yugi was knocked to the ground, his books flying out of his hands. He heard people laughing at him.

Yugi scrambled around and got his books in less than two seconds. He then looked up slightly and muttered,"Sorry."

He was only able to capture a glance of the person, but he knew the boy was new to Domino City, and he had hard crimson eyes. The boy, like everyone else, was taller than he was, too, but the strange thing was that the boy wasn't laughing at him.

Hearing the pounding of his persuers feet coming closer, he took off running again. Up the steps, through the doors, and into a janitors closet. Yugi hid there until he couldn't hear anyone at all.

Yugi cautiously opened the closet door and peeked around, when he saw no one, he stepped out.

"Maybe I can escape a beating or two today," he said outloud, to himself. But he spoke too soon. As soon as he had rounded the corner, someone grabbed him.

Yugi looked up to see which bully it was, and saw Ushio and his gang. He groaned and thought,'I hope this is over quick!' But it never was.

He heard the whooshing of air and then felt the hard fist come in contact with his fragile stomach. Ushio punched him again, but this time it came in contact with his chest instead of his stomach.

Yugi heard his breath leave him with a mighty 'whooosh'. He was dropped to the ground and the whole gang started kicking him. Then Ushio motioned for them to stop. He took out a small pocket knife and opened it up.

Yugi whimpered. He didn't know what was coming next. Ushio took his left arm and turned it over so the bottom part of his wrist was facing Ushio.

Ushio brought the knife down on Yugi's soft, pale skin, and cut into it...deeply.

Yugi tried, but failed to stifle a cry of pain. Then let out another cry as he felt the knife cut into him again.

"That's it for today, boys," Ushio smirked. "We'll have more fun with him tomorrow, though."

And with that said, Ushio and his gang left Yugi lying there on the floor.

Yugi heard footsteps coming towards him, so he quickly got up, despite the pain, and just as the footsteps came around the corner, Yugi rounded another one.

Yugi heard the footsteps stop and curiousity took over. He silently cursed himself and the saying 'curiousity killed the cat.'

He peeked around the corner to see a boy who looked a lot like him. Standing beside the boy were three other boys. The boy who looked like him was the shortest of the four. A boy who looked Ryou, a kid in his class, was the second shortest. Then the second tallest was a boy who looked a lot like Malik, another kid in his class. The tallest was a boy, who had ice cold, blue eyes. The tallest boy also had brown hair. They were all staring down at something. As Yugi saw what they were looking at, he gasped: it was a rather _large _pool of blood, _his blood!_

As soon as he gasped he backed away from the corner. The four boys looked up, and the one who looked like Yugi asked,"Who's there? Please come out. We won't hurt you."

Yugi felt that deep soothing voice rather than heard it. He would have loved to come out and tell them all what had happened, but he was afraid that these new students would dislike him.

Yugi turned around, and ignoring the voice in his head, walked towards his homeroom class. On his was he took out an old ragged shirt that he always kept with him in case of incidents like these, and tore a piece of it off. He then wrapped it around his bleeding wrist and hoped that the bleeding would stop. He didn't worry about anyone seeing, though. They wouldn't care. It was just a new, fun way to torture his small body.

He sighed and thought,'Soon everyone'll be carrying pocket knives and every time someone starts beating me up, they'll end it with the great finale of cutting me. Or maybe they'll start my beating with it. Oh, well. It doesn't really matter. It's just another thing I've got to cope with.'

The other voice in his head, the voice of reason, tried to reason with him, saying,'You shouldn't take this anymore. You should go to someone who doesn't know you and tell them about your abuse. Or maybe you should stand up to the bullies and your parents.'

The voice that always told him to give up said,'You'll only get hurt more if you do something. You should just let what happens to you happen. And if you get lucky then you get lucky.'

"Oh, shut up, will you," he asked himself. That's when he realized he was standing outside of his homeroom. He walked in and went to his seat at the very back of the room, beside the window.

Three seats in front of him were empty, and the seat beside him was empty. In front of the seat beside him sat Ryou. Malik sat in front of Ryou, and Joey sat in front of Malik.

Malik and Joey were put where they were because they were the tallest in his class and could block out Yugi, despite the many empty seats around him, and because he was so small. Ryou sat where he did because Malik sat there.

The two of them were best friends ever since they met. They stayed away from Yugi, though, so they wouldn't get beat up like he did, but they weren't mean to him either.

Joey and Tristan were bullies. But Joey for some reason never beat Yugi up. Never called him names. Never taunted him. He just stood by and watched, his expression blank, as Tristan did his usual lunchtime beating for the day.

A couple minutes later, the teacher walked in. Everyone called her Miss, but no one knew why. She was a very strict woman and she used pain as a punishment. She loved punishing Yugi the most, just because pain was his ultimate down fall. Everyone laughed and said mean things when he was punished, too.

Today, he wasn't giving her any reason to punish him.

Right behind the teacher walked in the four boys that Yugi had seen in the hallway, looking at his blood. Yugi immediately stiffened, and hoped that none of them had caught a glimpse of him.

Everyone became quiet as the teacher's ruler snapped down on her desk with a 'wham'. She smiled evily around at the class. Yugi could tell the boys were thinking this woman was 'insane' big time.

"Good morning, class," she said.

"Good morning, Miss," the class said in unison. She looked around to see if anyone hadn't responded to their regular morning greeting. Her eyes landed on Yugi, who had responded, but had said it too quickly. He knew he was going to get punished. Tears came to his eyes, but he blinked and quickly made his eyes swallow them back up.

"Yugi Muoto, could I see you outside for a moment," she said sickly sweet. Yugi nodded and stood up. He ignored the stares and snickering as he walked up to the front of the class, but he couldn't help but glance over at the new students, who seemed to be getting impatient just standing there. They were staring at him, too, but nothing they did showed any emotion. Their eyes, their mouth, their entire faces were blank.

'They seem to be good at showing no emotion, even when things bother them,' Yugi thought. He praised them for not laughing or snickering at him. He also praised them for caring about who's blood that was, even though Yugi didn't show himself when they asked.

Once Yugi was outside the door, the teacher became evil. Her kind face crumpled into an ugly rage, and she snarled at Yugi.

"You," she said, her voice low, cold, and menacing," you're disgusting and vile. I don't want you corrupting the new students, but the only empty seats are by you, and I'm not about to move everyone around. I had better not catch you talking to them. If they talk to you, ignore them. If I even so much as see you look at them, then you will be punished so orribly you'll wish you were dead. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss."

And with that said, she stiffly patted his head and then opened the door and shoved him back in. He quietly walked back to his seat and stared at the front of the classroom.

"Okay, class, we have four new students, today. I would like you to introduce yourselves and tell us where you came from."

The boy who looked like Yugi said,"I'm Yami Mouto, and all of us came from Egypt."

Collective gasps came from the class as they stared in awe at the new students. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey just sat there looking bored, and like it was no big thing. And really, to them it wasn't.

Malik and Ryou had both been born in Egypt and had lived there till they were around five years of age. Malik had lived in Cairo and Ryou had lived in Alexandria.

Yugi, when he was about five or six, went with his grandpa on a huge archeological bust.

And Joey's parents had just plain out taken him on vacation there. They loved it, but Joey thought it had been boring, despite the pyramids and all their pictures.

The boy that looked like Ryou, only a lot meaner, said," I'm Bakura Ryou."

"I'm Marik Ishtar," the boy that looked like Malik said. Their really only difference was that Marik was taller than Malik.

And finally, the brunette with ice cold, blue eyes said,"I'm Seto Kaiba."

Gasps could be heard around the room at the name Kaiba. One kid raised his hand.

"Yes, Mark," Miss asked.

"So, since your name's Kaiba, you own Kaiba Corp., don't you?"

Kaiba's non-existent expression didn't falter, and he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say it's mine."

The students were just ecstatic at these boys cool, calm attitudes.

"Thank you very much, boys. Yami would you kindly sit beside Yugi. And Bakura you sit in front of him. Marik, please sit in front of Bakura, and Seto in front of Marik. I assume you know which one Yugi is."

They nodded and headed for their seats. Once they were all seated and everyone was quiet, she grinned and started her lesson.

Homeroom had ended five minutes ago, and now it was first period. Everyone stayed with their homeroom class for first period.

For Miss, she taught social studies. Everyone sat ther and tried not to fall asleep as Miss spoke in a monotone.

Yugi sat and looked out the window, not even paying attention to the lesson. He already knew waht she was talking about.

He was book smart and already knew everything his teachers were teaching him. So, he didn't have to pay attention to the lesson.

Yugi stared contentedly out the window until he heard a small rustle of paper on his desk.

He looked down and saw someone had passed him a note. He was very confused. No one passed him notes, but he decided to open it anyway.

He, as quickly and quietly as possible, opened the note and read it. It said:

Hi,

Um...what happened to your

left arm? It's bleeding! Are you okay?

Yami

Yugi was mucho confused now. He stole a glance at Yami and saw him looking at the teacher, as usual, without expression. He then looked quickly at the teacher, and saw her looking at him. He sighed, this wasn't going to be glood.

"Bring it here, Yugi. I hope this is important enough to interrupt my fascinating lesson."

Yugi wished Yami's name would disappear on the paper. He pleaded and hoped. He didn't want Yami to get in trouble, and he didn't dwant to get punished.

When Yugi got to the front of the classroom, he handed the note over to the teacher. She scanned over the noted and looked down at his arm.

"Let me see your arm," she said. Yugi reluctantly held up his left arm. She took the old cloth of the wound and fresh blood gushed freely from his arm.

"You know the punishment for passing notes, don't you?"

"Ten," everyone, but the new students said. They were dumbfounded, and didn't know what was going on.

Their confusion quickly vanished as Miss held Yugi's bleeding arm in place, and took a ruler from a drawer in her desk.

"Do you want to count," she asked him, a cruel smile gracing her lips because of the extreme amount of pain she knew was about to come. Yugi shook his head and thought,'I think she lives off of other's pain. It's probably what she eats. Ew, that would be gross!'

His well-trained ears heard the 'whooshing' of air before the smack ever came, but when it did, boy it hurt like no tomorrow. He had to bite his lip, breaking the skin, barely able to hold back the scream that was erupting in his throat. His eyes became misty as they teared up, but he sucked them back down. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

He'd expected it to hurt, but definitely not _this _badly.

He counted in his head to make sure the teacher didn't give him and extra slap for good measure.

1,2,3,4...5,6...7,8,9...10! Ten was the hardest. It hurt like hell! Yugi couldn't help but let out the smallest, but very audible, whimper.

This incident in no way helped stop his arm from bleeding, or hurting, or his reputation to get better!

"Now, no more passing notes, Yugi, or I'll double the lashes to twenty. And that goes for the rest of the class as well. Only, the principal has instructed that Yugi, here, will get punished for your behavior because his parents say he is very unruly and needs to be taught some discipline."

Yugi nearly crumpled onto the floor. He couldn't believe it. Now his parents were setting up school beatings. It was already enough at school, it was already enough at home, how come they had to make it more than enough everywhere.

He tried to keep his tears in, tried to make himself stay standing as the teacher handed him back the bloodied cloth and the note. He stumbled back to his seat and collapsed.

The new students stared in shock, following Yugi's frail body with their eyes. Then they looked at the teacher.

Seto, who was the coldest and meanest of the four boys thought,'What kind of monster...!' He couldn't even finish the thought without thinking of the most horrid words for the teacher, and still not being able to decide what to call her! Yami, Marik, and Bakura heard the thought and the many words he could think up, and, at first, turned to him in shock, but then Marik and Bakura started laughing. _OUTLOUD!_

They tried to cover their mouths, but too late. The class had turned to look at the stunned expression of Yami, the worried expression of Yugi, the hysterical expressions of Marik and Bakura, and the furious expression of Seto.

"Well, boys, what's so funny," the teacher asked, trying _not_ to become furious. No one said anything. The five boys expressions just the same, only Bakura and Marik were busting out laughing, on the ground, and rolling around by now. The looooong stream of words was still going off in Seto's head. And Yami was thinking of many ways to get out of this screw up. There was no way they were revealing that they could talk to each other through their minds!

Yugi was worried and scared and it showed. He looked at the teacher. He could tell she was trying not to become furious with the new students, but it wasn't working very well. Then she turned her attention towards him.

'Great,' he thought,'She thinks this is all my fault. I can feel it. In fact, I feel like I can...feel her..._fury! _And Bakura and Marik's..._hysteria! _Yami's..._amazement! _Seto's..._fury!_And the classes...whoa..._fear! What's going on with me?_'

He didn't know it, but Yugi had stood up out of his seat and backed away towards the window. He was totally oblivious to what he was doing. As he moved back, the teacher moved in pursuit of him. Her face was crumpled and ugly with fury. She had her hands in front of her, ready to grab him.

The new students were upon her in seconds. Yami stood in front of Yugi, Seto had zoomed around everyone and was standing behind Yugi before he could fall out the window. Marik and Bakura, who had finally stopped laughing, but were still smiling and trying to hold more fits of laughter in, had each grabbed one of the teacher's arms and was holding her back.

"You make my life a living _HELL! _In fact, you make everyone's lives a living _HELL!_ Why can't you just drop dead. How about I make both of our lives easier by making that come true RIGHT NOW," she yelled at him. Miss lunged toward Yugi, trying to get around Yami and break out of Marik's and Bakura's hold.

At that moment the principal, Mr. Crawford, decided to walk in. "What's going on here?"

Adhiana: Yeah, you're right, this is your idea, Mel. How could you be so cruel to Yugi! That was just so mean!

Melina: Now way, this was so _your _idea! And don't call me 'Mel', you know I hate that!

Yami: Okay, before you two start fighting again, it was my idea!

Yugi: 'lip quivers, and looks at Yami' Was it really your idea, Yami!

Yami: 'sigh' Yes, little one. It was my idea, and you'll have to hold on for a little while longer. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve and then it'll all be over.

Yugi: 'jumps up and down' That's because you're going to save me, right, mou hitori no boku!

Yami: 'chuckles and holds Yugi' That's right, little one_. I'm _ going to save you.

Adhiana: Okay you two, no gushy stuff. This is a 'G' rated story. Well, at least for right now it is. And sorry that Yami left that cliff hanger. I had nothing to do with it. So, please, no flames!

Melina: Yeah, I agree with my hikari! Oh, and please review. Tell us what you think. 2 reviewschapter 2!


	2. Finding the Truth

**A Story**

**By: Adhiana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kazuki Takashi's: Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Adhiana: Well, sorry if it seems like we kept you waiting.

Melina: Yeah, real sorry about that. And if ya'll want anything specific you better tell us now. Before we get too far into the story.

Yami: _We_? You mean, before _I_ get too far into the story.

Yugi: Well, they did help us. So, yeah, this is a 'we' not an 'I'.

Yami: 'try's to glare at his hikari' Traitor!

Yugi: Well, it's the truth, and you can't ignore it!

Yami: Yes, I can! Now, on with the story, which is _my_ idea!

Adhiana: I can't believe we're still going on about this!

Melina: Oh, brother!

**Chapter 2**

"What's going on here?" The principal asked this again, after not being answered the first time. He looked around Yami and saw Yugi. The principal growled.

'Oh, no. This can't be good,' Yugi thought. Mr. Crawford's glare bore into Yugi. Yugi could practically smell the anger surrounding the man. He shivered, but made sure he didn't whimper, so that no one would know his fear. His shivering didn't give him away, either, since he didn't shiver hard enough.

"Yugi," he said, low and (trying, at least to keep his voice) calm. It shook the tiniest bit. Yugi gulped, not really knowing what was going to happen, since this wasn't part of the regular day routine."Yugi...what's going on here? Why is Miss so furious with you?"

"I'll tell you why. It's because he's alive. That's why I'm so angry. The only way I'll calm down is if I know he's road kill," Miss said agrily. A lot of teachers and staff heard the comotion down the hallway and were starting to come into the classroom to see what was going on. Yugi looked around wildly and saw his favorite staff member: the librarian, Mr. Schenden. His wife was very nice, too. She often came around, even though she didn't work in the library, and helped out. The two of them would always talk gently and try and engage Yugi in calm conversation. Today, she was with him. And so, most of the staff saw the first hand torture he had been going through for years.

You see, most of the staff were instructed by the principal to treat Yugi badly, having no clue why, or what he'd done to deserve such treatement. And, in order to keep their job, they wouldn't disobey an order. It was Mr. Crawford, Miss, her husband, Mister, and Yugi's parents all in line with each other. They all tried to make his life miserable (and so far it's been working) because they all thought he was weak and worthless, so they wanted him to feel that way.

"What's going on?" most of the teachers asked. Mr. Schenden and his wife moved through the crowd and over toward Yugi. The principal tried to hold them back, but it was useless. Amanda was Mrs. Schenden's name, and Chris was Mr. Schendens. Mr. Crawford grabbed Chris's shirt and was able to restrain him, but Amanda easily moved her way around everyone and knelt down in front of Yugi. She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Are you okay? What's going on here?"

"You shouldn't do this! I'm worthless. All the teachers hate me, why should you and Mr. Schenden be any different," he whispered in her ear.

"Amanda, get over here. We have to leave this up to the police, we have no control over what happens anymore. I'm sorry," the principal said.

"I bet you are," Yami retorted. He gestured for Amanda to get out of the way. She acted quickly and went straight into her husbands arms.

"What did you say, young man?"

Yami glared at the principal. "Yeah know, I bet you didn't even call the police. I bet you're just giving a hoax, so you can make sure the teachers stay out of the way."

'We've gotta split guys,' he thought in his mind.

'Okay, I've got your back' Seto thought back.

"Roger, Yami," Marik and Bakura said together. Yami glared at them.

"Sorry, Yami. It slipped."

Everyone in the room looked at them, not really knowing what was going on between the four new students. Then they saw Yami's eyes close in deep concentration. Shadows started surrounding him and then starting to surround everyone else.

"Yami, you know that is not the way we do things."

"Sorry, Seto, but I have no choice." Once the room was full of dark purple and black shadows, Yami grabbed one of Yugi's arms and Seto grabbed the other. They backed away, toward the window and when they got there, they jumped. Once they landed softly on the ground, Yami called for Marik and Bakura. After the two boys, who were once again laughing their heads off, joined them they ran behind a tree not too far away from the classroom.

"Why do we have to stay here," Yugi asked.

"Sorry, it's just, I have to make the shadows dissipate. Then we can leaved," Yami told him.

"Who are ya'll? What are ya'll? How do you do those things you were doing?" Questions came spilling out of Yugi's mouth a mile a minute. Seto quickly, but gently covered his mouth.

"Shhhh. We don't want them to find us," he whispered. Yugi gave a swift nod of his head, and watched as Yami made the shadows disappear.

He giggled quietly to himself as he saw the bewildered faces of almost everyone in the classroom and the completely furious faces of Mr. Crawford, Miss, and Mister, who'd finally joined the rest of the teachers in the room. But Yugi was surprised to see Amanda and Chris' faces angry.

'Are they angry at me,' he thought. 'Oh, please don't be angry at me!'

He sighed with relief as he saw Mr. Schenden blow a whole string of curses at the principal and Miss.

"How could you be so cruel to such an innocent boy? You don't do that to any of the other students!"

Mr. Crawford ignored him, and asked,"Does anyone know where that boy might have gone?"

Joey, Malik, and Ryou looked at each other. They knew perfectly well where he'd go. But there were four other people with him, and who knew where they'd go. Yugi knew they knew where he went, but he didn't think they'd give him away, so he told the other four students to follow him.

The three boys looked out the window and saw the new students following Yugi. They knew then that Yugi was taking them to his hiding place. Malik, Ryou, and Joey once again looked at each other, sharing thoughts through their eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, Mister had noticed their eye contact and had seen the exchange of words betweem them.

"Boys, do you know something? If you do, please be considerate enough to share it with the class."

Malik looked at him and then to Joey, who looked to Ryou. Malik then looked to Ryou, too. Ryou looked at Malik and stood when Malik gave a nod of his head.

"We know where Yugi went. Where he took the new students. But if you're going to hurt anyone one of them, especially Yugi, then we will absolutely _not_ tell you."

Mr. Crawford knelt in front of Ryou. "Are you sure you don't want to rethink that? Do you want to end up on the wrong side of the line with that boy?"

"You can't hurt me."

"Oh! And how come?"

Ryou looked to his left, right, and behind him. Malik stood at his left, Joey at his right, and the Schendens stood behind him.

"Because we won't let you hurt him or punish him for something so trivial," Chris said.

"Fine, we won't hurt them, or you guys. Now, just tell us where they went!"

"Swear?"

"I swear I won't hurt him."

"Okay, come on." Ryou walked out of the classroom followed by Malik and Joey. The principal, Miss, and Mister followed them, and Chris and Amanda followed them. They were at the end to make sure that no one else was coming with them.

When they were outside Ryou started walking out of the school grounds. The principal looked confused.

"Shouldn't we take the car?"

"No. We're walking. It's not too far from here."

And that was the end of it. No one said anything else until they reached a row of empty, abandoned warehouses.

"So this is where that little retch hides out. I wonder which one he's in," the principal said. Ryou, Malik, and Joey each took out a piece of cloth, and stepped in front of one of the teachers.

"Too bad you'll never know 'cause the only way we're letting you in is if you're blindfolded," Malik said.

"Yeah, there ain't no way we tellin' youse exactly which one," Joey said. "That's too much o' his privacy exposed. We shouldn'ta brought youse in the firs' place."

"And if you try anything, we're right here. Okay boys," Amanda said.

"Thanks, Amanda. You too, Chris. Ya'll are great people to defy the principal and help Yugi."

"No problem, Malik. That's what we're here for," said Chris.

"Now, you're not going to lay a hand on anyone in there. We're just here to talk, and find out what the problem is. If there's any trouble I'll have no problem calling to Amanda and Chris. Then we'll call the cops and tell them you tried to kidnap one of us. No doubt you probably would've if Yugi was alone and none of the rest of us were here," Ryou said, laying down the ground rules. "Ready guys?"

"Ready," Malik and Joey said in unison. They took ahold of the teachers' arms and walked them to the last warehouse on the block. Ryou knocked on the door, and the door opened a crack to reveal light amethyst eyes peeking out.

"Yugi it's me. Ryou." Yugi opened the door a bit more, still hesitant in his actions.

"What do you want?"

"To talk. And we actually brought... well we brought Miss, Mister, and Mr. Crawford."

Yugi's eyes showed fear and he went to close the door, but Ryou stuck his foot in between the frame and the door.

"They're blindfolded, so they don't know where they are. They've already sworn not to hurt you. Amanda and Chris are standing outside if anything goes wrong. Malik, Joey, and I will be restraining them the entire time. Plus you have the four new students if we need extra help. Everything will be fine. We just wanna talk so we can fix this ongoing problem."

Yugi looked reluctant, but then said okay.

"Just a second, though. I'm gonna talk to Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto. They're already furious enough, and I don't want to surprise them and make them more mad. They deserve to have a warning."

He shut the door, and took a deep breath.

"Who was it," Yami asked.

"That was Ryou and... he brought Joey, Malik, Mr. and Mrs. Schenden, and... he also brought... Mister, Miss, and Mr. Crawford."

"What?" Yami shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Bakura said.

"You told them to go away, right?" Seto asked, rubbing his temples. He was getting a headache.

"Not exactly. Ryou told me that they were blindfolded and that him, Joey, and Malik would be restraining them. He also said Amanda and Chris were going to be outside, so that if anything went wrong they could call for help. He also said that I have you guys. He said that they just wanted to talk, so we can get to the bottom of this problem. Plus he said they swore they wouldn't hurt me."

Yami and Seto rubbed their temples while Marik and Bakura laughed and laughed..._and laughed._

"Will you shut up!" Yami and Seto yelled. The two maniacs didn't, though.

"I'm going to let them in now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, just be careful, Yugi. I hope you know what you're doing," Yami sighed.

"I do." And with that he opened the door. The six awaiting people came in. "You can take the blindfolds off. They still won't know where they're at."

"Are you sure," Malik asked. Yugi nodded. They took the blindfolds off and the teachers looked around. Then they focused their attention on Yugi. Their faces were ugly with outrage and hatred.

'That's all they feel: hatred and anger. They don't feel anything else,' Yugi thought.

"Well, since you wanted to talk, let's talk. Why do you want to hurt Yugi?" Yami said, deciding to start the conversation and break the ongoing, uncomfortable silence.

"The three of us went to school with that brat's parents. They were perfect for each other: happy and hardworking. Then his mom got pregnant. That's what's wrong. They had you. They never wanted children. She took birth control pills, and they always used protection. They just wanted each other, not some bratty kid like you," Mr. Crawford started.

"They were thinking of abortion, but she said she would have the baby. They would just give it away. She was always a kind woman. Always thinking of others. Plus she was much against abortion. So, she had you. And when they saw you, they were very disappointed," Miss continued.

"They were hoping for a strong child. That way you could survive with other children. Teach yourself to stand up for yourself against other bullies. And to help keep you from getting diseases. But you were small. Too small for anyones liking. And you didn't grow much either while you were in the hospital. The doctor had heard about their decision and knew that none of the local orphanages around here were suited for a baby of your size. So, he asked if they'd rather pay to send you to an American orphanage. They were good. Plenty of food, clean, everything like that," her husband added.

"But they didn't want to pay money to send you somewhere. They just wanted to give you away. The doctor told them what would happen if they sent you to one of the local orphanages. He said you catch a _'disease' _and probably die. And it was all because you were so small. So, they ended up taking you home. Your parents decided to try and raise you. Your mom was an excellent cook. And the whole point your dad became a wrestler was so he could take his anger and stress out on others instead of you and your mom. It worked for the first seven years.Then they started drinking and using drugs and beating you because they lost their jobs, and money was tight, and their was hardly any food or booze," the principal explained.

"But that doesn't explain why _you_ want to hurt Yugi," Bakura said. Him nor Marik were laughing anymore.

"I was getting to that," Mr. Crawford said." Anyway... we always came over to your parent's house for dinner and to watch t.v. But when they started beating you, they asked us to, too. When we were hesitant at first, they called us traitors. This made us very mad, so we beat you like a dog. It felt good, too. You'd made us mad because you ruined our best friend's lives. Plus you ruined ours because you ruined theirs."

"Wow, interesting," Ryou said.

"Yeah, I wonder what would happen if the police heard this conversation," Joey said.

"They'd throw us all in jail, that's what," Miss said. The three boys grinned.

"I really was hoping you'd say that," Ryou said.

"Got it all, Malik?"

"Sure thing, Joey. Think it's enough, Ryou. After all, you do read all those books on law," he said.

"I think so, but now we need a confession from his parents. Either that or Yugi'll have to testify in court."

"What're ya'll talking about," Marik asked. They didn't say anything, just smiled at each other knowlingly, agian.

"Why you little...," Mr. Crawford started. He never finished because at that moment, three police officers burst through the door.

"FREEZE," they shouted. No one moved a muscle. The officers walked around the room to the three teachers.

"Are these the three teachers we got a call about," one of the officers asked the Schendens, who had come in right after the officers.

"Yep. Malik, did you get a confession?"

"The best. They also confessed to us that Yugi's parents beat him, too. Will it be enough, Officers?"

"We'll have to see. For now, let's take these three down to the station. We'll get the parents later," another officer said.

"Thanks, Officers," Ryou said.

"And one more thing, which one of you is Yugi?"

"I-I am, Sir," Yugi stammered, and raised his hand.

"Well, son, do you have a place to stay until we get this all worked out?"

Yugi looked down and was about to say no when Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"He can stay with me and my friends. I'm sure no one at our house will mind."

"That's nice of you. Just make sure you get that arm to feeling better. It's dripping blood," the officer said.

"Hey, did these people do that to you?"

"No, actually I get picked on at schoo, too. The biggest bully of the school did this," Yugi said.

"Ushio did that," Joey asked. Yugi nodded.

"So, that was your blood we saw in the hallway this morning," Yami said. Yugi looked at the four new students and gave a shy smile.

"Can we talk about it later, please?"

"Okay."

"Well, if a student brings a knife to school and uses it on another student, we can take him to juvenile," Ryou said.

Joey grabbed Ryou, put him in a headlock, and gave him a nugie. "Man, you've gotta stop reading those law books. They're killin' me, literally!"

Everyone laughed, except for the teachers.

"So, tell me, what's this bullies name?"

"Ushio something."

"I don't think anyone really knows his last name, but he's probably the only 'Ushio' in school. His name's pretty unique to me," Joey said. Everyone laughed again.

"Well, you guys have a good night. We'll get your parents and that bully of yours later on."

Then the officers left, and everyone was left standing in silence.

"We'd better get home. I don't want anyone worrying about us," Yami said.

"Yeah, us, too," Malik said. "Why don't we meet up tomorrow and see what's going on?"

"Sure, but where? We don't know where either of us lives."

"How about ya'll come to our house. We'll take you out to breakfast and give you a drive to school," Amanda asked. Everyones face's brightened at this.

"We would, but we don't know where it is," Seto said, stating the obvious.

"Yugi knows where it's at. So do you three. So, how about it?" Chris asked.

"Sure, why not." They all said. And with that, they split.

Adhiana: Whoa, finally. I'm finished.

Melina: Yep, now you get to write chapter three!

Adhiana: 'groan' But my fingers hurt.

Yami: So... that's what being a writer's all about.

Adhiana: Whatever. Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I started it and then Melina and I went to my dad's house(parents are divorced). We stayed longer than we expected. Today's actually the first day I've been back in a week. So, I finished typing this.

Yami: Well, why couldn't me and Yugi finish typing it?

Melina: 'snort/laugh'

Adhiana: Because the last time you got on my computer, you almost blew the computer _and _the whole house up. I'm not trusting you to get on alone when I can't even trust you to get on when I'm here.

Melina: That was a trip wasn't it.

Adhiana: It wasn't funny. They almost got me in trouble.

Melina: You're right, it wasn't funny... it was absolutely hilarious!

Yami: Hey, _Seto._

Kaiba: Just because we're friends in the story 'shoots glare at Adhiana' doesn't mean we're friends in real life.

Yami: Awww... Seto... that hurt.

Kaiba: So, what. 'leaves to get something to eat'

Adhiana: Yugi please tell our rapid readers what to do before I go crazy.

Yugi: Sure. We need three reviews for chapter three. And since you already have two, you only need on more.

Adhiana: 'whispers something to Yugi'

Yugi: But Adhiana would like to have seven reviews before the next chapter goes up because she needs some time to write the next chapter. She hopes it's okay with ya'll.

Adhiana: Well, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, and if you think the rating should ever go up, please tell me immediately! Thank you and review!


	3. Breakfast and a Question

**A Story**

**By: Adhiana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Kazuki Takashi's: Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Adhiana: Wow, the reviews are awesome. I want to thank everyone that reviewed. You're great. Thank you so much!

Melina: Yeah, and you know who you are.

Yami: Mel, you shouldn't have such an 'I don't care' attitude. That's not good for you. You should be more like me; brave and bold. Or Yugi; sweet and innocent. Or maybe even your own hikari; hyper and lazy.

Melina: Don't you dare call me 'Mel' again. And don't you dare say my hikari is lazy. She may be hyper, but she is by no means lazy. So, take it back. 'growls at Yami, flames surround them.'

Yami: Okay, okay, I take it back. Geez, don't be so uptight.

Yugi: 'giggles' Yeh know, Yami, that sounded really funny. I didn't know you could talk like that.

Yami: 'covers mouth and glare at Melina and... well... tries to glare at Yugi.' 'he's just too cute.'

Adhiana: So, if I'm hyper, but not lazy, what else am I? Huh, yami?

Melina: Why don't you start chap. 3 and I'll think about it?

Adhiana: Okay, but I hope you think of something good 'cause I don't know how long it's gonna take me to write this chapter. It took me forever to write the others. So, here it is, folks, chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**

Yugi woke up groggy, and expected to get yelled at for causing last nights fight between his mom and dad. But when he didn't hear any raised voices, he became confused. Yugi looked around and saw himself lying on an air mattress, in a messy room. Then he remembered staying at Yami's that night. He looked at Yami's bed and saw him lying with his head at the end of the it.

Yugi giggled, making Yami stir. Then he started laughing really hard. This made Yami sit up groggily.

"Whatcho laughin' at," he asked. Yugi pointed his finger at Yami and fell back on the air mattress, laughing real hard. Yami was a sight to see. His spiky hair was flopped over and his pajamas were all wrinkled and had a little drool on them.

Yami started laughing, too. "Thin' tha's funny, do ya? Wha' abou' you? Yer a sigh' fer sore eyes, too, yeh know?"

Yugi sat back up, trying to catch his breath. "It's not that. You lied your head at the front of the bed when you fell asleep. You woke up with it on the end of the bed. And the way you're talking. It's really funny. Wow, I haven't laughed this hard in forever."

"Really. Yeh know, I wonder if yer ticklish!"

"What," Yugi asked in horror. Yami jumped on the air mattress and tackled Yugi till he was on his back and couldn't move. Then he tickled Yugi's stomach. Yugi bust out laughing. Bakura, Marik, and Seto came in in bad moods, trying to see what all the comotion was about.

When they saw this scene, they couldn't help but laugh, too. Even Seto was laughing.

"Well, looks like you've seen Yami in all his morning glory," Bakura said.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. What about you guys? You look absolutely radiant, yeh know. Just like me. And by the way, yeh've got a little drool on yer shirt, Marik."

"Why you little..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. Don't fight. Come on, no one is a morning person. And believe me, no even looks like they're living at my house in the morning," Yugi said. "Plus, we all drool sometimes."

"Yeah, well Yami drooled, too," Marik said.

"Nah duh, genius," Seto said. "We have eyes. We can see."

"Come on, guys, let's get ready to go over to the Schendens. I don't exactly know what time they're expecting us, so let's get there early," Yami said.

Everyone agreed. Yugi took his clothes and went to the bathroom. He changed and brushed his teeth and did all those other wonderful morning things that people do. Then he went and sat in Yami's room.

Once everyone had used the bathroom, they went downstairs.

"Our parents won't be up this early and since we're going to breakfast with the Schenden's, I don't think we need to stop and eat anything before we leave, what do ya'll think?"

"I think we all agree with you, Yami. Well, except for maybe Marik, all he does is eat." Bakura snickered.

"Very funny, but I'm actually not that hungry this morning," he said. Everyone, but Yugi and Marik gasped. Yugi got the hint that Marik was the one with the bottomless pit in the house. Usually their was at least one of those in everyones home if they had kids. There wasn't one in Yugi's house, though. He was lucky if he got to eat. Because with his parents out of jobs, there was no money. And with no money came no food. So, he ate all he could at school. Sometimes the lunch ladies would give him extra food for free, saying that he was too skinny. And the Schendens always gave him snacks.

"Come on, let's go. Before anyone else starts to act weird," Seto said. So, the five boys set out. Yugi led them down one street. Then another, and another, and finally, he stopped in front of a house that looked a lot like Yugi's own house.

"Is this their house," Yami asked. Yugi shook his head.

"It's mine," he said. Shame was written all over his face for having such an ugly house compared to Yami's.

"Is their house on this street?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded. Then he pointed to two houses down.

"That's their house. Pretty, isn't it? I've always loved their house," Yugi said, smiling. The group made their way down the street and stopped in front of the house. It was a small, pretty, little house. The Schendens had put flowers in the front yard and trees along the front walk so they could walk outside barefoot and the concrete, having the trees shade them, wouldn't be hot. They had no fence around their yard like some of the houses did. The house was white with blue gutters and shutters. The windows were open to let the sun and a small breeze filter in. The porch was small, but had chairs on it and a small table probably used for playing cards. The Schendens, Malik, Joey, and Ryou sat around the table, talking. Smiles were on all of their faces and they all looked excited.

'Wonder what they're talking about,' Yugi thought. The boys made their way up the driveway and then down the walk shaded by trees. Then they walked up the steps and leaned on the railway since their were no more chairs.

After the group greeted their new guests, they went back to talking. The five boys listened:

"It's great. They have enough evidence that Yugi doesn't have to testify," Malik said.

"Yeah, but they haven't really decided on his parents, yet. The officers said that they may not have enough of a confession to satisify or persuade a judge or jury," Ryou said.

"Yeah, but did ya'll hear about Ushio! They went to his house yesterday, after dropping those teachers off at the prison. They started talking to him, and, of course, he denied everything. But his dad had heard the conversation. He didn't believe his son because the school had called him several times about the bullying. He went in their and made him tell the truth, all of it. His dad was furious with him. Then the policeman cuffed him and he begged his father to get him out of juvi, but his dad said," If you can't be nice to people, then that's where you belong until you do learn!" I live next door to Ushio, and I heard them yelling about it. Plus, while I was walking here, I passed a couple of students that go to school real early, and they were talking about," Joey said.

"Wow, looks like you're free, Yugi. You may be teased from time to time, but I don't think anyone's going to beat up on you anymore," Malik said.

"Yeah, isn't great, Yugi," Amanda asked. Yugi nodded his head. Everyone was happy to hear the good news, but they were all anxious to see if he'd have to testify against his parents. Suddenly, Joey's stomach growled. He gave a half smile.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything today."

"Well, then let's go eat. We can talk more when our stomachs are full," Chris said. Everyone agreed. They piled into the Schenden's SUV, which, surprisingly, allowed all of them to fit in. They drove to I-Hop and ate.

"Are you sure this isn't going to be too expensive," Yugi asked. Amanda rubbed his back a little.

"Don't worry so much about how much money we have. We offered to take you to eat, you said yes, so here we are."

"Have ya'll eaten here before?" Chris asked them.

Everyone, but Yugi had. It was something new to him and he was happy to experience it.

They all ate a ton of food. Yugi had a choclate pancake with choclate chips in it. The eyes and mouth were whip cream and for the pupils of the eyes and the nose, there were cherries. He also had some eggs and bacon that Ryou offered him.

Malik and Ryou had eggs, bacon, sausage, and some toast. Plus, since Ryou'd given some of his eggs and bacon to Yugi, Yugi gave him a piece of this pancake. It had whip cream and a cherry on it.

Amanda had the same thing as Yugi only she had a bite of her husbands egg and bacon biscuit, instead of some eggs and bacon.

Chris had three egg and bacon biscuits and some sausages and toast.

Bakura, Seto, and Yami each had four sausage biscuits with some bacon on the side.

Marik had eight french toast stixs and one egg and bacon biscuit. His friends were completely amazed. He'd eaten less food than any of them. Their amazement quickly changed to Joey, who ate two times more than each of them put togethere.

He had everything. From french toast stixs, to pancakes. From biscuits to toast. From eggs to sausage and bacon. It was quite a sight to see.

When they were all finished eating and Amanda and Chris had paid the bill, they all filed back into the spacey SUV. Then they drove to school. On the way, Amanda told them that Chris was going to apply for the position as principal and that she was going to see if she could become the librarian. Everyone thought that was great. Finally, the school would see a great principal.

When they got to school, the Schendens went to check on the library, while the eight boys went to homeroom. They didn't know if anyone had replaced Miss, yet, but they were hoping, if she had been replaced, that a nice new teacher had replaced her. They weren't that lucky.

No teacher had replaced her. The cops came into every classroom and told the students that the school would be closed for the rest of the week to under go a criminal investigation. All the students thought that was so cool. All of them started filing out of the classrooms and then out of the school and on their way home to tell their parents the exciting news.

The cop that had come into Miss' homeroom told Yugi to stay, and since he stayed, so did the other seven boys. The officer, Officer Melon, told them they could go, but they told him that they weren't leaving without Yugi. Officer Melon finally agreed to let them stay.

He opened his mouth to speak when the Schendens rushed into the room. They were about to speak when they saw the cop.

"Oh, sorry," they said.

"We'll just wait right here." Amanda told him, taking a seat by the other boys. Officer Melon sighed.

"Fine, just don't interrupt me. This is important," he said. "Mr. Yugi Muoto, we need you to appear at a small hearing and tell the judge whether you want to stay with your parents or you don't want to stay with your parents. Their is only enough evidence to keep you away from them. Their isn't enough evidence to put them in jail, though. Your hearing is scheduled for tomorrow at two o'clock pm. "

"What happens to me if I don't want to stay with my parents?"

"Then you'll be put in a foster home until someone adopts you or you turn eighteen years old."

"Oh, okay." Yugi said. Then the officer left.

"Yugi...," Yami said softly.

He sighed. "I don't want to stay with my parents, but I don't want to go in a foster family, either."

"You could stay with us," Bakura said.

"Hey, Yugi... can I talk to you for a moment," Chris asked. Yugi nodded. The two got up and went outside the classroom. As Yugi went out the door he remembered all the times Miss had him come out here so she could 'talk' to him. As Chris went out the door, though, he looked back at his wife and winked. She smiled at him. Then he went through the door and new he was opening up a whole new world of responsibility for him and Amanda.

"Yugi, me and Amanda... we've always thought you were a great kid. And we have none of our own, so we've always been extra protective of you, sorta as if you were our own child. We have no kids, you have no family. What if Amanda and I were to adopt you? What do you think about that? Would you like to live with us?"

Yugi looked at him in complete amazement. Then tears filled his eyes and he hugged Chris.

"You really mean it? You'd want to adopt me?" He asked. Chris smiled warmly at him.

"Yep. And we wouldn't want it any other way," Chris said. Yugi jumped up and down, while clapping his hands.

"I'm really going to have a family! One that loves me and'll take care of me! Thank you, oh thank you, Mr. Schenden!" Yugi said.

"Now, how many times have I told you to call me Chris. And Amanda, Amanda."

"Sorry, I'll remember next time. See? Chris." He said. The two entered the classroom again, both beaming brighter than the sun.

"Well, ya'll seem really happy," Seto commented. Yugi nodded his head feverently.

"Uh-huh. Chris asked me if it was okay if they adopt me. And I said yes. I'm actually going to have a family for the first time since I was seven years old!" He said, jumping up and down excitedly again.

"That's great," everyone said. Their faces were happy just like Yugi's.

"Yami, would you do me a favor?" Chris asked. Yami nodded. "Sure"

"Well, can Yugi stay with you until we can get a room in the house fixed for him?"

"You wanna stay for a few more nights with me, Yugi?"

"Yep, thank you so much for everything. All of you!"

"No problem."

"Yeah, I mean, that abuse stuff got way out of hand. We should've stopped it when it started, though. What happened yesterday opened our eyes to that."

"We need to get home so we can start on Yugi's room," Amanda said.

"Yeah, we need to go home, too. Don't wanna carry these books around all day."

"I agree with Malik on that."

"Why don't you all come to our house for lunch," Chris asked. Yami shook his.

"Sorry, but you treated us to breakfast. So, we get to treat everyone to lunch," he said.

"I guess that's fair. We'll be over right after we drop our stuff off at our houses'."

"We're going to go pick a room out for Yugi and then we'll be over."

"Good with us. Do you know how to get there?"

"Ya'll live in the old Hampton's house, don't you," Amanda asked.

"Yep. So, I'm guessing you all know how to get there. We'll see you later then."

And once again they split.

Adhiana: Man, I'm beat. My fingers are all sweaty. I finished this chap. in one day.

Melina: Not bad either.

Bakura: Hey, _Pharaoh_, what's up with you being so nice?

Yami: Well, _Tomb Robber_, unlike you, I am nice. In this story _and_ in real life!

Bakura: Whatever. And just to get this straight, we aren't friends.

Yami: You and Seto Kaiba both.

Seto: Did I hear my name?

Yami: Yeah, I said it.

Kaiba: Don't say my name dweeb. We're not friends.

Yami: You and the Tomb Robber both.

Bakura: Did I hear my name?

Yami: Yeah, I said it.

Bakura: Don't say my name, _Pharaoh. _We're not friends.

Yami: You and the... wait a minute. Stop doing that.

Bakura and Kaiba: 'busting out laughing'

Yami: Not funny!

Kaiba: What a dweeb. You're really stupid.

Yami: Am not!

Kaiba: Are too!

Yugi: No he's not!

Bakura: Stay out of this, Shrimp.

Yami: Don't call him a shrimp.

Bakura: I will if I want to.

Melina: STOP IT! NOW! YOUR GIVING ME AND MY HIKARI A HUGE HEADACHE!

Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Yugi: 'uncomfortable silence'

Adhiana: 'clears throat' Thank you, Melina. Now I know this may be a little late, but I got it to you. Well... finally. Does the rating need to go up? Tell me IMMEDIATELY if it does! I hope you liked this chapter. When I'm finished with the story, I'm going to display the names of all my wonderful reviewers that reviewed throughout the story! Now, you need four reviews for chapter four. Which means you need nine reviews total. And since you've given me nine reviews, you don't need anymore reviews.But I would like to have thirteen reviews before I get the next chapter up. Just so I have time to think.

Melina: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Get on with it already, Ady.

Adhiana: Don't call me that, _Mel_! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review and give me any helpful advice!


	4. Lunch with the Yami's

**A Story**

**By: Adhiana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kazuki Takashi's: Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Adhiana: I know it's been forever since I updated and I am so sorry. I was once again at my dad's house and he doesn't let me get on his computer. And I'm also sorry about the ending of the last chapter. I reread it and it sounded really crappy.

Melina: Don't say that, I mean you typed the story in _one _day. Your brain was probably fried. 'snicker'

Adhiana: Not funny. And anyway, yeah I may have typed it in one day, but it is my obligation as a writer to give my readers the best story I can possibly give them.

Yami: You do mean _we _can give them? Right?

Adhiana: Uh... yeah, right.

Yami: Oh, forget it. Why do I even bother.

Melina: Hey, Yami, what's in your hair?

Yami: Huh?

Melina: Your hair? 'starts to laugh'

Yami: 'looks in a mirror' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who did this!

Kaiba and Bakura: 'busts out laughing in background'

Yami: 'glares' I'm gonna kill 'em.

Yugi: Be nice Yami. I'll get it out for you.

Yami: 'glare disappears and smiles down at his small hikari' Okay.

Yami and Yugi: 'go into another room'

Adhiana: Before anymore pranks are made, I'm gonna start the story. I hope you all enjoy my fourth chapter.

**Chapter 4**

By the time Malik, Ryou, Joey, and the Schendens had made it to Yami's house, lunch was ready.

The new students and Yugi had made peanut butter and jelly and ham and mayonnaise sandwiches. They also let everyone choose between salsa chips and frittos. And everyone got a nectarine. Then they went outside to eat, while Yami, Yugi, and the Schendens stayed inside.

By the time everyone had gotten everything they'd wanted Joey had gone through seconds.

"Slow down, will you. I mean, half of us haven't even started on our firsts and you're already finished with your seconds." Ryou said, glaring at him. Joey glared back and stuck his tounge out at Ryou.

"Just because I'm not as slow as a turtle like you, doesn't mean that I need to slow down. I just ate a little on both plates."

Ryou stuck his tounge back out at Joey, and glowered at his sandwhich. Bakura knew what he was thinking and said," I agree with Ryou, I mean, you eat seriously fast. And a whole lot for such a skinny little boy. Plus, Ryou's not that slow, you should see Yami eat."

Joey looked at him, confused, and said," I'm not that small!" Bakura just smirked. " Yeah you are. And did you not wonder why he was eating inside, instead of with everyone else!"

Marik, Seto, and Bakura started laughing. Malik and Ryou started to chuckle from the look on Joey's face.

"You guys really should see him eat. None of his food can be touching, and he has to thoroughly check it before he even touches it. Even when he was the one who cooked the food!" Marik said.

"And then he has to have all of us taste test it. And then _he_ taste tests it. And _then_ he eats it soooooooo slow. Slower than anything, even how fast a snail or turtle moves." Seto said, through his chuckles.(Sorry 'bout all the 'And's' there!)

Yami and Yugi came outside a second later and everyone, except the two of them and Joey, busted out laughing. They were all rolling on the grass, holding their sides, with tears sliding down their face.

"What's so funny," Yami asked. Joey looked at him dumbfounded and started to chuckle.

"Oh no, not you, too," Yami complained.

"Are you really that picky, Yami?" Malik asked. Yami looked quizzically at him.

"What?"

"With your food? Are you really that picky?" He asked again. Yami blushed with embarrasement and Yugi looked at him confused.

"I'm going to kill you three," Yami yelled, and he charged the three still laughing boys. They then engaged in a chase.

In the end, Yami was out of breath and his three friends were still laughing at him. Yugi came over and helped Yami sit down, sitting down right beside him.

"What were they talking about?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at him and smiled.

"Well, let's just say, I'm picky when it comes to my food."

"Oh, okay." Yugi yawned and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Yami's shoulder.

"You tired?"

"Mmm hmmm." Yugi mummbled. Amanda and Chris came out and saw the pleasant scence and smiled. Then they walked over to Yami and Yugi.

"Yugi," Amanda said, the two adults taking a seat next to the tired boys.

"Yes," Yugi answered.

"It's getting late. So, it's time for us to go. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Chris said.

"Okay." Chris stood up, pulling Yugi with him. Then he gave the small boy a hug. Amanda gave him a hug when Chris was done and a sweet, motherly kiss on the head.

"We'll see you tomorrow for the hearing," Amanda said, and then they were gone.

"Ya know, I agree with those two. It is getting late, so why don't you three stay over with us tonight? Malik can sleep in Marik's room. Ryou can stay in my room. And Joey can sleep in Seto's room." Bakura suggested. The tired boys nodded and headed into the house to call their parents.

Ten minutes later, all the boys had brushed their teeth, were in their pajama's(Marik, Seto, and Bakura let them borrow some pj's), had informed their parents where they were, and were watching a movie in the living room.

Marik and Malik were squeezed into the chair. (From left to righ) Ryou, Bakura, Seto, and Joey were sitting on the couch. Ryou's head rested on Bakura's shoulder, and Joey yawned.

Yami and Yugi were leaning their backs on the front of the couch, and Yugi's head, like Ryou's was leaning on Yami's shoulder.

Before the movie was halfway over, Ryou and Yugi were asleep. Bakura and Yami took them up to their room and laide them in their beds. Then the two older boys made a palate on their bedroom floors and went to sleep.

About an hour later, the other four boys went up to bed. That night everyone slept with happy dreams, especially Yugi.

Adhiana: I know, I should probably be begging for your forgiveness now, but I really have been busy. So please, please forgive my late update! I started this chapter and then I just lost interest in the story, and I know, that is absolutely NO excuse. This story is for ya'll not me. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, but if I don't, please wait for me.

Melina: Yeah, she really has been trying.

Yami: I do hope you mean, _we _really have been trying!

Melina: Yeah, whatever you say, Yami. Oh, and you do know that means you get about half the blame for this story being so late and all.

Yami: 'looks panicky' Okay, okay, it's not we it's just you Adhiana.

Marik: So what happened to you being all nice, eh, Yami?

Yami: Who told you?

Marik: Seto and Bakura, who else?

Seto and Bakura: Ya know, Yami/Pharaoh, you really should learn to think before you speak.

Yugi: You boys are so immature. Stop picking on Yami.

Marik, Seto, and Bakura: Okay, whatever, shrimp.

Yami: 'growls'

Melina: Okay, do you want me to yell again or will you just stop bickering.

Yami, Marik, Seto, and Bakura: We'll stop bickering, we promise. 'whispers to readers' She scares me.

Melina: 'growls'

Adhiana: Okay, so, just so you know, all the Yami's have different rooms. I'll update as soon as possible and I hope ya'll aren't too made at me. No flames please. And review. Oh, and I'll try and stop picking on Yami so much, unless ya'll like that. Well, tell me. And review, once again.


End file.
